


《玛格丽特花园》Marguerite Garden

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: English Summer Rain (Dunkirk) [3]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 去年写的，存下档。





	《玛格丽特花园》Marguerite Garden

Philippe 站在屋外的空地上，眯着眼，感受着头顶闪耀的阳光。屋子被草地围绕着，空旷的草地在阳光下显得更加生机灼灼，Philippe 看着绿油油的草地，想着可以在这里种上白色的法兰西菊，再把整个花园修缮一下，等 Tommy 回来的时候，他就能看到焕然一新的花园。

抱着这个想法，Philippe 出发去镇上的花店，他骑着自行车，沿途经过小镇上的许多户人家，由于战争，小镇上基本上只有女人、老人家和小孩，他们对这个不会太多英文的法国小伙抱着一种无限的温柔，他们用不熟练的“Bonjour”和他打招呼，看着 Philippe 忙前忙后修缮屋子，那种眼神就像是透过 Philippe 看着他们远行去战场的熟悉的朋友、亲密的爱人、年纪尚小的孩子。那种眼神太过温柔也太过沉重，Philippe 不自觉地开始承担起一种令他们宽心的责任，他空闲时总是想办法逗笑邻居的孩子，为邻居做些花园里的小活，尽管战争的伤亡每天都影响着小镇上空的气氛，Philippe 对他们来说总是一点有益的慰藉。

当初 Philippe 跟着 Tommy 登上了开往英格兰腹地的火车，Tommy 没有回家，而是带着 Philippe 来到了这个小镇，小镇处在英格兰北部，没有遭遇德军的空袭，Tommy 家原先在这住过一段时间，后来搬走了，但仍然保留着这处房产。Tommy 连手势带画画地跟 Philippe 讲明白，他打算让 Philippe 在这儿住一段时间，因为不懂英语的 Philippe 不可能跟着英国军队去打仗，再回到法军队伍里也是很困难的，不如就在这个小镇里先住一段时间，等战争结束，Philippe 再决定下一步怎么办。模模糊糊弄明白 Tommy 的意思，Philippe 激烈地摇头反对，他握住 Tommy 的手腕，说着 Tommy 听不大懂却很迷人的法语，用手指指自己又指指 Tommy，似乎是在说要和 Tommy 一起去，两人语言不通的争辩结束在一个突然的吻里，Tommy 探身主动贴上了 Philippe 的唇，然后退开，直视着 Philippe 那双亮亮的绿眼睛，认真地说“stay”。

现在想起之后发生的事，Philippe 还觉得有点脸红，他还记得 Tommy 光滑漂亮的后背，线条优美的小腿，在战争的短暂空隙里，在爬满藤蔓的破旧小屋里，他们创造了一座伊甸。

小镇不大，Philippe 很快就到了花店，他掏出自己画的一朵法兰西菊，换着名称跟花店的店员边讲边比划，“white”“Marguerite”……终于店员明白了自己的意思，去库房里拿东西了，Philippe 看着桌上放着的一份英文报纸，这让他想起 Tommy 去军队的那天，那封他看不懂的英文信。想到这，他决定等会问问店员报纸上写了什么，等到店员开始跟他解释的时候，他听明白报纸上写的是好消息，除此之外就什么也听不明白了。他再三感谢了店员，抱着一捧玛格丽特离开了花店。

小镇总是很安静，夏天的蝉鸣声比人的声响更大，Philippe 听着蝉鸣，想起有天他们一觉睡到日上三竿，他醒来的时候 Tommy 还睡着，他盯着 Tommy 看了一会儿，看到睡梦中的 Tommy 皱着眉头，似乎在躲避什么，他伸出手轻轻抚着 Tommy 光裸的背，听着屋外充满热力的蝉鸣声，那一刻他感觉世界是如此的安静，一切都仿佛静止，又仿佛永远行进、永不会结束。

Philippe 在旧房子里翻翻找找，终于在一间乱糟糟的客房里找到了一个空花瓶，他精心地清洗了花瓶，盛上水，小心翼翼地把玛格丽特插进瓶里，等待它们长出根来。新鲜的花给旧屋子带来了一种生命力，似乎是外面的生命力被这束花引进了屋内，Philippe 看着桌上的花，嘴角不自觉地扬起。他吻了一下花瓣，再次准备出发。

他在镇上打零工，由于语言不通，他只能在餐馆洗洗盘子，他在休息的时候就会悄悄去听收音机，有时懵头懵脑地听听新闻，有时就只是找些音乐听听。他每次听新闻时就会想到在那列火车上，Tommy 给他念报纸的时候，Tommy 说的英语真好听，比这些播音员的还要好听，Philippe 想着，露齿笑着，就像个思念情人的少女，他的确也是。

时间过得很快，玛格丽特长了根，Philippe 把这些白色的精灵种在了花园里，他渐渐地也学了些英文，能进行一些简单的沟通，他开始每天借餐馆老板的报纸看上面的战争新闻，他开始问邮差有没有他的信——他每天都得到了失望的答案，但是他又想，Tommy 觉得自己根本不会英文，不写信给自己也是正常的——他接着又投入到工作中去了，他是那么乐观，明亮的绿眼睛里闪烁着生命的热情。

玛格丽特在园里生根，原本只是几支花，现在长满了五分之一个园子。

屋子渐渐地被修缮好了，损坏的地方都被补上，枯藤被 Philippe 扯下，虽然没有变新但确实变整洁了。

玛格丽特长势良好，已经占满了三分之一个园子。

Philippe 开始修剪花园里的植物。

他第二十次整理花园，现在花园里已经种了许多植物，除了长势良好的法兰西菊，后来还种上了薰衣草。

一如往常的一天，他起床，刮胡子，骑车去餐馆打工，像平常一样买了一份报纸。

他在报纸上看到了德国投降的消息，那双绿眼睛里的光芒更盛，眼眶却慢慢红了。当天整个小镇的人都聚在一起，大家互相祝贺，有人紧张地开始准备去火车站接士兵们回家——小镇实在很小，连火车站也没有，只能坐着大巴去。Philippe 也是这些人中的一个，自从看到德国投降的消息，他每天都去火车站等着，清早过去傍晚回来，打工的时间也换到了晚上，他每天在站台上从早坐到晚，等着一列载满士兵的火车开来。

不止 Philippe，也有不少镇上的居民每天往返车站，等着年轻的士兵们，期待他们回到自己的身边。终于，两个星期后，一列满载的火车缓缓停在了站台边，有人开始欢呼，从车窗往里面递食物和啤酒，有人屏息凝神，直到火车开门，士兵们从车上下来，他们终于看见自己长久等待的人的时候，才开始欢呼流泪。

Philippe 也在这些屏息凝神的人之中，他在站台上来回查看，可是一切都太乱了，喜极而泣的人默默伤神的人乱七八糟根本分不清谁是谁。大概二十分钟后，站台上的人少了很多，Philippe 终于可以看清从火车上下来的士兵们的脸，金发的，棕发的，黑发的，可是他没有看到 Tommy，他急得开始在站台上来回跑。有姑娘晕倒在地，她周围的朋友们照看着她；有中年女人蹲在地上无声地哭泣，肩膀一耸一耸。Philippe 的担心越来越严重，他一直都是那个很有信心的人，他一直都是那个乐观得不得了的人，但是他现在没了底气。五月的阳光十分充足，照在 Philippe 的身上，他却开始感到一种寒冷。

火车下空了，但 Philippe 没有看到 Tommy，他倚着墙，缓缓地滑坐在地上，他用手捂着脸，用力揉搓自己的双颊——他不相信这会是唯一一班火车，他努力忍了忍把眼泪憋回去，决心去车站里问一问还有没有下一班车。

车站又空旷了，他缓缓往站里走，突然间透过等候室的门玻璃看见了一个黑色短发的身影，那是…Tommy！他狂奔向等候室，推开等候室的门，因为跑得太快收不住力气而使门发出巨大的响声，那个黑色短发的身影听见响声回过头来，一边往嘴里塞着果酱面包，看到门口的 Philippe 他怔了一下，扔下面包就冲过来抱住了 Philippe。

Philippe 用力地抱住对方，脸颊与脸颊相贴，Tommy 脸上的胡茬磨蹭着 Philippe 的脸，带来的疼痛给 Philippe 一种真实感，两个人一时间什么声音也发不出来，抱了好一会儿，Tommy 才有点不好意思地推推 Philippe，再这样抱着不知道会发生什么。

“我没想到你会来接我的”，Tommy 傻笑着，“我以为你…说不定已经离开这里…或者说不定干脆把我忘了。”

Philippe 用已经进步很多的英语说，“绝对不会。不会忘记你。也不会离开你。”

Tommy 听着 Philippe 有模有样的英语，扑哧一声笑了出来，“你现在英语说的这么好了……”

“我一直在等你”，Philippe 认真地说，“我们回家吧。给你看我们的花园……”

那座装着蝉鸣的旧屋静静等待着他们，还有很多个玛格丽特疯长的夏天。

 

【The End】


End file.
